It is well known in motor vehicles to restrain an occupant in the seat by a lap belt disposed across the lap and a shoulder belt disposed diagonally across the chest. It is also well known to mount the outboard lap and shoulder belt ends on the door and mount the inboard belt ends on the vehicle body by retractors so that the swing geometry of the door automatically moves the belts between a restraining position about the occupant and a stowed position forwardly of the occupant in response to opening movement of the door. Furthermore, it is known to provide a single retractor mounting the inboard end of the shoulder belt on the body and to attach the inboard end of the lap belt on the shoulder belt so that unwinding of the shoulder belt from the retractor carries the lap belt end outwardly of the seated occupant to facilitate occupant ingress and egress. In the aforedescribed system, each increment of increased distance between the inboard retractor and the outboard mounted shoulder belt end causes an equal increment of laterally outward movement of the inboard lap belt end relative the occupant seat while the lateral distance between the door and the inboard lap belt end remain unchanged. It would be desirable to further facilitate occupant ingress and egress by moving the inboard lap belt end closer adjacent the door as well as outwardly of the occupant during door opening movement.